Envers et contre tout
by Elenna Laurefindele
Summary: Bree, Septième Age. Elenna, Eowyn et Luthie se préparent à passer leur examen d'entrée à la prestigieuse de Denethor l'Intendant, mais à une semaine de l'examen... tout se dégrade d'un coup et elles devront faire face à leurs plus grandes difficultés. [Challenge de Septembre 2019 - Collectif NONAME - thèmes "Jusqu'au bout" et "Accroche-toi"] - {Contes et légendes du Septième Âge}


_Et voilà, un OS sur nos chères Elenna, Luthie et Eowyn. Cette fois elles feront face à leurs propres problèmes pour arriver jusqu'au bout d'une épreuve._

_Je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre._

_PS : Il s'est fait en lien avec le challenge de septembre 2019, du Collectif NONAME, sur les thèmes : "Jusqu'au bout" et "Accroche-toi". (Les réponses aux défis de l'auteur sont dans les notes de fin)._

_Disclaimer __: On s'en doutera, les personnages ne sont pas à moi et Tolkien serait déçu s'il voyait ça (j'espère pas mais quand même, je doute qu'il apprécie)._

_Bonne lecture._

**0o0o0o0**

**– Envers et contre tout –**

**0o0o0o0**

L'hiver était là, et avec lui les examens. Cela faisait de longs mois qu'Elenna, Eowyn et Luthie s'y préparaient assidûment. Celui qui allait déterminer leur vie future, et leur métier.

L'année de Terminale avait à peine commencée et l'examen d'entrée pour les candidats à la prestigieuse école de Denethor l'Intendant, de Minas Tirith était arrivé. Et les trois amies faisaient partie des 250 000 fous qui s'étaient inscrit pour tenter d'entrer. Il fallait savoir que l'école n'acceptait que 150 élèves chaque année et que le niveau de sélection était très élevé.

Après tout, c'était compréhensible car il s'agissait de l'école la plus cotée de Terre-Du-Milieu. Elle offrait une formation en archéologie sur cinq ans au lieu de sept comme dans les autres écoles. En effet, il ne fallait que cinq ans pour les élèves étudiants dans cette école, pour atteindre les compétences et le niveau requis par le gouvernement Gondorien. Les étudiants pouvaient ensuite entrer directement sur le marché du travail ou continuer leurs études pendant deux ans pour une spécification.

Tandis que, tout au long de l'année de Première, leurs professeurs leurs rabâchaient de "soigner leurs bulletins", parce que "ce n'était pas seulement le bac qu'ils visaient, mais surtout les écoles post-bac", elles avaient déjà entamé des révisions intensives, en hasardant des prières aux Valar, ces dieux qu'on retrouvait dans les contes pour enfant, pour triompher des concours toutes les trois. Il serait dommage que leur trio de choc, uni depuis le collège, ne sois brisé en vue des côtes du marché du travail. C'est en s'encourageant mutuellement qu'elles s'étaient minutieusement préparées pour ce déterminant mois de décembre, gonflées à bloc de fiches de révision où étaient griffonnés pèle-mêle des formules mathématiques, des dates historiques importantes, des règles de conjugaison sindarine.

Et alors, qu'elles savouraient un de leurs rares instants de repos, tout bascula.

Noël approchait et la température avait baissé considérablement ces derniers jours refroidissant fortement l'atmosphère et forçant les populations à allumer des feux dans les cheminées et à se couvrir de gros manteaux en fourrure.

Ah, que c'était beau de contempler Bree et ses petites maisons datant du Cinquième Age, une couche de neige recouvrant les toits et une légère fumée grise sortant par la cheminée lorsque le soleil descendait à l'ouest nimbant le ciel de milliers de couleurs orangées. Les filles venaient donc régulièrement observer ce paysage enchanteur du haut d'une butte surplombant le village, et elles y restaient jusqu'à tard le soir à regarder le ciel nocturne se piqueter d'étoiles étincelantes. Mais un soir, alors qu'elles s'apprêtaient à repartir car l'heure avançait et il serait bientôt temps d'aller manger, Elenna éternua.

C'était un simple éternuement, rien de méchant ni de grave en cette période de grand froid hivernal. Mais Eowyn et Luthie s'en inquiétèrent aussitôt :

\- Ça va ? demanda Luthie à Elenna.

\- Oui, tout va bien, répondit l'intéressée. Ce n'est qu'une simple toux, il fait assez froid. Venez rentrons.

\- Bonne idée. Ce serait embêtant que tu attrapes froid à une semaine de l'examen, ajouta Eowyn avec un sourire en coin. Allez, la dernière en bas est un Balrog empaillé ! cria-t-elle en partant en courant dans la poudreuse qui couvrait les pentes de la colline.

Luthie n'attendit pas un seul instant et démarra en trombe à la poursuite de la fugitive, elle n'entendit pas et ne vit pas non plus Elenna partir dans une autre direction que celle qu'avait prise Eowyn.

Tout ce fit de telle manière que, lorsqu'Eowyn arriva en bas du sentier en lacets, elle vit Elenna adossée à un lampadaire finissant de boire un chocolat chaud, un sourire sur ses lèvres :

\- Gagné, se contenta-elle de dire, avec un sourire goguenard destiné à Eowyn qui, essoufflée se demandait comment elle avait pu arriver avant elle…

\- Nom d'un Balrog, comment as-tu fait ?

\- J'ai foncé en ligne droite dans la pente, vu que tu suivais le chemin j'espérai rattraper mon retard en allant tout droit.

\- Et Luthie ?

\- Elle est partie à ta suite, mais il me semble qu'elle a bifurquée en direction de la pinède.

\- Par tout les Balrogs de Morgoth ! La pinède ? Mais elle est folle, inconsciente ou stupide ? C'est plus long et plus dangereux !

\- Je sais mais, va l'arrêter… Tu sais aussi bien que moi que lorsqu'elle a une idée en tête, celui ou celle qui le lui ôtera de la tête n'est pas encore né, renifla Elenna. Saleté de nez qui coule, ajouta-t-elle pour elle-même se servant de la serviette, fournie avec le gobelet de chocolat chaud, comme mouchoir.

Et les deux jeunes filles partirent dans un rire communicatif, rien qu'à cette remarque. Après deux ou trois minutes, Eowyn reprit son sérieux et dit :

\- N'empêche, elle en met du temps. A ce rythme -là, il fera jour avant qu'elle ne soit sortie.

\- Ça va aller, la rassura Elenna, après une quinte de toux un peu trop violente au goût d'Eowyn. Après tout, elle n'est pas si mauvaise en orientation. Tu te rappelles la course d'orientation l'année dernière ? Elle tenait la carte dans le mauvais sens et à tout de même réussit à trouver la balise la plus difficile du parcours.

\- C'est vrai. Mais, elle ne la tenait pas dans le mauvais sens, la carte était carrément à l'envers ! Et je crois qu'elle à juste suivi un autre groupe qui LUI se dirigeait dans la bonne direction, ronchonna Eowyn faisant semblant d'être outrée par la réaction d'Elenna.

Puis reportant son attention vers la sortie de la forêt, elle ajouta : Mais elle est quand même longue.

\- Elle va bien finir par arriver, lui répondit placidement Elenna tout en jetant son gobelet vide dans la poubelle la plus proche.

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, une Luthie échevelée et couverte de neige émergea en courant de la pinède. Voyant ses deux amies sous un lampadaires, elle se dirigea vers elles à toute allure. Mais dans la précipitation, elle ne vit pas un rocher à moitié caché par la neige. Son pied buta dessus et elle déboula jusqu'en bas de la colline. Heureusement pour elle, une route peu fréquentée marquait la fin de la colline, ce qui fit que Luthie s'arrêta net en arrivant sur l'asphalte.

Ses deux amies d'abord surprise par la tournure de la situation mirent un instant à réagir. Eowyn parti à la rescousse de Luthie, rapidement suivie par Elenna qui enfonçait le "mouchoir" usagé dans une de ses poches déjà remplie. Arrivées sur place, elles dégagèrent leur amie du monticule de neige qui s'était amassé sur elle à son arrivée en bas de la pente et l'éloignèrent de la route. Luthie les remercia, ce qui était une chose peu commune, puis se redressa bien vite et lâcha d'un ton clair :

\- Qui a perdu ?

Ses deux amies se regardèrent gênées et lui répondirent :

\- Ben… Toi.

A l'expression stupéfaite de Luthie, elles éclatèrent de rire. Elles furent rapidement rejointes par cette dernière qui rit de bon cœur avec elle, avant de reprendre son sérieux.

\- On ferait mieux d'y aller, il se fait tard et, je crois que je vais devoir me changer.

\- Tu crois seulement ?! s'étouffa Eowyn.

Et ce fut sur cette réponse que les trois amies se quittèrent, en ce souhaitant une bonne nuit.

* * *

Le lendemain, Elenna ne vint pas en cours. D'après la proviseur, sa mère avait appelé le matin même disant que la jeune fille ne pouvait venir en cours à cause d'une forte migraine et d'une toux grasse.

Ses deux amies ne tinrent pas en place de la journée, et dès que la sonnerie de fin des cours sonna, elles se précipitèrent chez leur amie pour y être accueillies par une Elenna blanche comme un linge et chancelante.

\- Oulala ! lâcha Luthie.

\- Tu crois vraiment que tu aides avec ce commentaire à deux balles, Luthie ?

\- Non je ne crois pas aider !

\- Ben alors ne fait pas de commentaire sans intérêt !

\- Je dis ce que je veux !

\- Non !

\- Si !

\- Non !

\- Si !

[…] _Dix minutes après._ […]

Ce n'est qu'après un certain temps, que les jeunes filles se rendirent compte qu'Elenna n'avait pas attendu la fin de leur dispute pour récupérer les devoirs qu'Eowyn qu'avait posé sur le perron et elle en avait profité pour leur poser un lapin. A la place de la pile conséquente de devoirs et d'exercices, il y avait une note écrite à la hâte :

_« Merci d'être passées. Je suis encore trop malade pour retourner en cours et je ne pouvais pas attendre la fin de votre dispute, sinon, j'aurais finie congelée sur place, (comme les elfes du Premier Âge en traversant l'Helcaraxë)._

_A plus tard._

_Signé : Elenna. »_

\- Elle est gonflée, nom d'un Balrog ! ronchonna Eowyn.

\- Après tout, si elle est malade, je comprends qu'elle ne se soit pas attardée. Il fait un froid de canard, répliqua Luthie d'un ton un peu hargneux.

\- Elle doit pas être si malade que ça, pour caser une référence historique dans son mot, s'amusa Eowyn en agitant le bout de papier. Ça me fait penser qu'il va falloir que j'aille réviser un peu. Les examens, c'est dans pas longtemps...

\- Espérons que la pauvre Elenna sera remise d'ici là.

Et les deux amies se séparèrent et rentrèrent chez elle.

* * *

La semaine passa sans qu'Elenna ne montre le bout de son nez. Au début les deux amies se rendaient toutes les deux chez leur amie pour prendre des nouvelles, mais après deux jours, Luthie fut interdite de sortie par ses parents qui ne voulaient pas qu'elle tombe malade à son tour, ainsi Eowyn se chargeait d'apporter les devoirs à la malade, malgré le désaccord de sa mère, qui ne voyait pas non plus d'un très bon œil que sa fille aille "flâner et perdre son temps" par cette température. Intégrants des mots encourageants entre les feuilles de cours. Des petits dessin, des notes et des remarques réalisées aux heures creuses ou lorsque les professeurs étaient barbants.

Ces petites attentions réchauffaient le cœur d'Elenna, et l'encourageaient à tenir bon et à s'accrocher. Elle avait vite remarqué que les feuilles les plus annotées et décorées étaient celles d'exercices de mathématiques. En effet, Eowyn éprouvait à l'égard de cette matière un dégoût viscéral, et ses notes atteignaient rarement deux chiffres ; qui plus est, leur professeur, inutile et casse-pied, l'insupportait au plus haut point. Sans Elenna, qui l'aidait à se maintenir à flots, elle s'en sortait encore moins bien que d'habitude, malgré toute la bonne volonté de Luthie, qui, en tentant de lui expliquer les subtilités des fonctions trigonométriques, ne faisait que l'embrouiller d'avantage.

* * *

On était la veille de l'examen… Elenna était encore un peu fiévreuse mais elle tenait à se rendre à faire cet examen. Et comme Bree entretenait de bonnes relations avec la métropole, les élèves du village pouvaient passer leur examens dans leur propre village sans avoir à se rendre à Minas Tirith qui se trouvait pour ainsi dire, très loin.

La jeune fille avait passé le reste de sa semaine à réviser et elle puisqu'elle se sentait mieux, elle se sentait capable de mener les examens jusqu'au bout, sans fléchir. Elle était juste stressée par une seule matière : les mathématiques. Et pour causes, son cerveau encore engourdit par la maladie n'était pas aussi performant qu'à l'accoutumé ce qui faisait parfois arrêter la jeune fille sur un ridicule calcul de périmètre ou d'une fonction qu'elle avait pourtant travailler un nombre incalculable de fois.

De son côté, Luthie était aussi tendue. Avec la quasi interdiction de sortir que lui avait imposé ses parents, elle se sentait comme un lion en cage et criait sur quiconque passait à sa portée. Elle avait même essayé de téléphoner à Eowyn mais cette dernière ne répondait pas, et la seule fois où elle avait réussit à la faire décrocher -au bout de cinquante quatre appels bien comptés-, mais son amie avait réagit de façon distante ne lui répondant que par des monosyllabes, et avait raccroché presque immédiatement prétendant avoir quelque chose d'urgent à faire.

Elle avait alors appelé Elenna espérant obtenir de l'aide pour ses révisions en histoire mais cette dernière avait rapidement perdu patience après lui avoir répété pour la centième fois que Gondolin était tombée au Premier Age et pas au Second, et que la date de la deuxième chute de Menegroth était 507 du Premier Age et non 570 comme elle l'affirmait. Elle avait donc abandonné, et lui lâchant un « bonne chance, accroches-toi tu vas y arriver » peu convaincu, elle avait abandonné son amie à sa galère.

Pour revenir à Eowyn, il y avait une raison pour laquelle elle ne décrochait pas, outre le fait que son téléphone était constamment en silencieux et qu'elle loupait les appels neuf fois sur dix.

En réalité, elle avait perdue toutes ses feuilles de notes. Et pas n'importe lesquelles… Elle avait perdue celles qui concernaient les mathématiques. Toutes ses précieuses notes prises depuis le début de la sixième ! Envolées, disparues… Une catastrophe. Elle avait essayé d'en parler à sa mère mais cette dernière avait laissé sous-entendre qu'elle avait vu une cinquantaine de fiches bristols sur le bureau de sa fille et que par réflexe, n'aimant pas le désordre, avait tout jeté. Eowyn avait alors eu beaucoup de mal à réprimer une pulsion meurtrière qui l'aurait mise dans un embarras certain.

* * *

Et le jour fatidique arriva. Celui qu'elles attendaient toutes et qu'elles redoutaient à la fois. Debout les unes à côté des autres devant la porte de la salle d'examen, elles se souhaitèrent bonne chance et se promirent de ne rien lâcher et d'arriver jusqu'au bout de chaque test, même si cela devaient les pousser dans leurs retranchements.

Ainsi l'épreuve débuta… et s'enchaîna à la vitesse de l'éclair.

Il y eut tout d'abord la géographie. Les élèves avaient une heure pour faire une composition sur un des deux sujets suivants :

\- Minas Tirith et Edoras, deux villes centrales de la mondialisation de la Terre du Milieu.

\- La déforestation d'Eryn Lasgalen, poumon de la Terre de Milieu : acteurs et enjeux.

Ces sujets n'étaient pas très difficiles car les jeunes filles avaient vu ce thème en toute fin d'année, ainsi toutes les notions importantes étaient encore fraîches dans leur mémoire. Elles purent donc réaliser leur rédaction sans rencontrer trop de problèmes. Elenna choisi le sujet sur la déforestation pendant qu'Eowyn et Luthie se tournaient plutôt vers celui sur Minas Tirith et Edoras.

Vint ensuite l'épreuve de Langue commune. Les candidats devaient organiser leur temps pour faire un commentaire sur un ancien poème composé par Daeron, parlant des fils de Feänor, en deux heures. Au vu de la longueur du texte à analyser et du peu de temps dont elles disposaient... aucune d'entre elle ne fit de brouillon.

Et enfin, la dernière heure et épreuve de cette longue matinée... Le Sindarin. Les trois amies avaient prise cette matière en option langue morte et elles l'étudiait depuis le collège, soit un peu plus de quatre ans. L'épreuve ne fut pas très longue... Il suffisait de traduire une quarantaine de mots, donner quelques notions de grammaire et de faire un paragraphe de 150 mots sur le thème de son choix. Sur cette dernière partie, chaque candidats choisissait un thème selon ses propres connaissances. Certains parlaient de sport, d'autres de dessin. Certains faisait une description d'un lieu ou d'une personne. Ce jour-là, Eowyn décida de parler des différentes méthodes de préparation d'un bon chocolat chaud. Luthie fit un long texte sur l'enfermement des animaux et leur conditions de vie dans les zoos. Enfin Elenna, se mit à décrire avec précisions les différents symptômes de la grippe.

Enfin, la pause arriva.

Après ces longues heures de travail, les candidats eurent droits à une heure et demie de pause pour manger et se poser. Prochain test : histoire. Et Luthie était particulièrement stressée… Il s'agissait de sa matière faible et pourtant primordiale lorsqu'on vise une école d'archéologie. Ses deux amies essayèrent de la réconforter, l'encourageant comme elles pouvaient, et Elenna réussit à placer entre deux quintes de toux particulièrement violentes :

\- Tu vas y arriver !

\- De toute manière, si tu échoues, j'irai chercher Morgoth au fin fond du Néant et je le ramènerai pour qu'il te mette une raclée. Alors tu as intérêt à t'accrocher et à réussir ! grogna-t-elle. »

Mais elle ne parvint qu'à tirer un léger sourire à son amie. Luthie savait pertinemment qu'Eowyn ne pouvait pas aller chercher Morgoth dans le Néant, mais qu'elle trouverai une tout autre façon qui ne serait guère mieux pour elle.

Ainsi elles s'attaquèrent à la deuxième partie de l'examen.

Cet après-midi était composé de trois test, dont le premier était donc l'Histoire. Les candidats avaient une heure pour faire un développement organisé sur un des deux sujets suivants :

\- Les origines de l'opposition du Gondor et du Rohan au Troisième.

\- De la Révolution Industrielle, au Génocide des Nains (14 juillet 297 du Sixième Age).

Cette fois, Luthie choisi l'opposition Gondor/Rohan car elle n'avait pas assez de connaissance précises (chronologiquement parlant) pour aborder le deuxième thème. En effet, la partie sur la Révolution Industrielle et le Génocide de la noblesse Naine, nécessitait d'être parfaitement calé en terme de dates, ce qui n'était pas le cas de la jeune fille.

De leur côté, Elenna et Eowyn choisirent le thème numéro deux, le un ne les inspirants pas vraiment.

Puis vint l'examen d'économie. Là par contre, il n'était pas question de rédaction. Contrairement à toute les attentes des candidats, il s'agissait d'un "simple" QCM. Mais la surprise se situait ailleurs. Si l'on faisait attention, on pouvait noter que chaque question n'avait pas la même valeur (en points) et que le sujet était fait de telle sorte que, à moins de donner une réponse toute les 20 secondes, il était impossible de répondre à toutes les questions. Ainsi, il fallait au candidats, un peu de stratégie pour maximiser leurs résultats. Ce qui n'était pas simple car ils ne disposaient que d'une seule heure.

Et arriva le test qui faisait peur à la majorité des candidats dont Elenna et Eowyn… Les deux heures de mathématiques. Déjà fatiguée par le reste de la journée et par la maladie, Elenna avait du mal à aligner de têtes la table de multiplication de 7, alors faire des calculs avec des démonstrations longues de trois pages… C'était mal parti…

De son côté, Eowyn essayait de se rappeler le fonctionnement des fonctions polynôme de second degré qu'elle avait vu l'année précédente. Mais c'était le blanc total… Sa mémoire faisait des ratés après : ax²+bx+c. Que fallait-il savoir déjà ? Elle finit par se dire que ce n'était pas grave, elle ferait tout sauf cet exercice, sauf si son cerveau retrouvait miraculeusement les données manquantes.

Ainsi l'épreuve de mathématiques débuta.

Le cerveau encore engourdit par la dose conséquente de médicaments qu'elle avait ingéré, les chiffres et les nombres dansaient devant les yeux d'Elenna. Fonctions et démonstrations se mélangeaient. Une simple factorisation lui semblait être une montagne. Et sa tête la lançait douloureusement. N'en pouvant plus, elle ferma les yeux et vit le visage de ses amies. Elles l'avait depuis toujours soutenue, l'avait aidé dans les moments difficiles mais là… elle était seule. Seule face à elle-même, seule face à une feuille de papier qui restait obstinément blanche. Jamais elle n'y arriverait…Elle raterait le concours et ses amies continueraient sans elle et l'oublierait. Non ! Cela n'arrivera pas. Elle devait se reprendre. Elle pouvait y arriver, elle devait y arriver, elle avait dit qu'elle irait jusqu'au bout. Jusqu'au de l'examen même si ça devait lui prendre toutes ses forces et la laisser dans un état second effondrée sur son bureau. Elenna baissa les yeux sur sa copie et tout lui sembla plus clair. Elle s'empara de son stylo et commença à rédiger.

De son côté, Eowyn faisait face à de nombreux problèmes. Un exercice de l'examen faisait appel à des connaissances qu'elle n'avait pas. Elle était sûre de n'avoir jamais vu d'exercice de ce genre. Et intérieurement elle hait son professeur de mathématiques qui avait probablement « oublié » d'aborder cette notion avec sa classe. Du coin de l'œil elle vit Elenna qui penchée sur sa copie, descendait les équations avec une facilité presque déconcertante. Elenna… Elle l'avait aidé toute l'année précédente cherchant à lui faire rattraper les notions qu'elle n'avait pas faite en cours. Elle avait aussi passé de nombreuses heures à lui réexpliquer des notions incomprises. Mais cette fois, elle était seule, Elenna était occupée et même si elle le voulait, elle ne pourrait pas l'aider. Eowyn plongea donc le nez dans sa feuille, se promettant de réussir cette dernière épreuve coûte que coûte. Elle se disait au fond d'elle : « tu vas y arriver, tu vas y arriver, tu vas y arriver… ». Elle ne devait pas lâcher, et elle ne lâcherait que lorsque le gong sonnera, que le surveillant dira : « Posez vos stylos. » Aussi, Eowyn laissa de côté l'exercice récalcitrant et s'attaqua au suivant.

Luthie de son côté, n'était pas dans une position plus avantageuse que ses deux amies. Elle avait passé une demi-heure à rédiger une démonstration particulièrement complexe et ardue, mais en arrivant enfin au bout, elle s'était rendu compte que le tout premier calcul qu'elle avait réalisé était faux ! Archi faux et complètement faux ! Paniquée, elle avait tentée de rattraper son erreur, mais le chronomètre tournait et il ne lui restait plus que dix minutes pour corriger toute l'équation. Sous le stress et la tension, elle fit une rature barrant une partie de l'exercice… Elle dû sortir son blanco et appliquer le liquide minutieusement sur les endroits où la pointe avait laissé de l'encre. Cela lui prit un temps fou. Lorsqu'elle le reposa, elle vit qu'elle n'avait plus que quatre minutes. Quatre petites minutes. Elle se jeta à cœur perdu sur l'équation, sautant des étapes, sans prendre le temps de vérifier ses calculs et de soigner son écriture. Le temps pressait, elle n'avait plus de temps… Et tant pis si elle ne pouvait pas relire…

Lorsqu'elle posa le dernier point de la dernière phrase, la sonnerie retentit et le surveillant annonça :

« Examen terminé, posez vos stylos et rendez vos copies ».

Tout était terminé… Enfin ! Elenna, Eowyn et Luthie avaient réussit à mener cet examen jusqu'au bout, elles s'étaient accrochées et maintenant... tout était enfin fini !

* * *

0o0o0o0

* * *

_Petites réponses aux défis de l'auteur :_

_Qu'est-ce que vous aimeriez réussir jusqu'au bout justement ?_

_\- J'aimerai réussir à terminer les tribulations d'une plante verte, que je suis en train d'écrire avec UnePasseMiroir. J'aimerai qu'on réussisse à les mener à bout avant août 2021 (c'est notre challenge)._

_Qu'est-ce qui vous fait aller au bout de quelque chose ?_

_\- En général c'est ma propre volonté mais, il y des moments où je dois me mettre un objectif pour y arriver sinon je ne le fait pas ou je n'y arrive pas._

_En tout cas, j'espère que vous avez aimé. Sinon vous pouvez retrouver ces chères jeunes filles dans : les tribulations d'une plante verte (premier chapitre pour l'instant), l'histoire d'Arda, et sur le compte d'UnePasseMiroir : Regarde les gens vivre._

_A la prochaine fois !_


End file.
